As the dimensions of integrated circuits decrease, lithographic constraints are tending toward the gates of field effect transistors (FETs) to be orientated in a single direction on a fixed pitch. This adds to an increase in the density of the wiring at the next level used to interconnect source/drains of two or more FETs which are also constrained by lithography. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.